Everything's broken
by Breathing- insanity
Summary: Meet kie- a hunter of her own kind, a woman who has lost everything bar her brother, a pureblood thrown into the cross academy is it a mistake or fate to be brought together with the vampire community? How will she react to the humans and vampires swooning her? Especially with zero kiryu watching her, can she get him to accept Her- will zero fall for her like she has for him?
1. Chapter 1

**this is it chaper one- hello kie, this is what she's all about, after this chapter you should understand her and her family a little more and find out why her and her brother are so reserved. **

**This is her introduction Into the cross academy- her introduction Into the cross academy and some of the loveable characters Which will shape her life. **

Kie sat alone in her room and sighed heavily, her legs dangling over the edge of the balcony, her eyes flicking up from the cars in the drive to the moonlight that filtered down through the thick clouds and lay on her skin making those intricate tattoos branded into her flesh highlighted and her scars shine.

She inhaled heavily looking down to the people emerging from the front door and slowly clambered down from the balcony rails stepping through the doors back into her room, the door swinging open  
Sailen entering in with a frown noting the glare she held for him- shit! His mind snapped she's already figured it out- "Kie-" he stopped when her stunning blue eyes- eyes that mimicked his own flashed to him full of malice her jaw tight.  
"Don't bother" she snapped folding her arms across her chest, blonde fringe dropping down over her right eye as she moved toward her bed "I already know" she groaned dropping onto the bed  
He rubbed his neck nervously, "I guessed you would" he sighed moved to sit beside her.  
"Sailen why?" She breathed head in her hands "why would you want this for me-"  
"It's who you are" he hissed standing up the bed creaking with the motion, he walked slowly toward the balcony the moon fully breaking free of the cloud barrier his eyes flashed red, kie watched him brush a hand through his tousled hair, hair the same shade as her own- he looked to her nodding to her now crimson gaze, "toga wants you- and only you to do this" he stressed  
Kie looked away hair spilling across her features still he could see the angry set of her jaw, her teeth ground together "I don't like the idea of being stuck in an academy with another pure blood Sailen"  
He smirked at her "you're afraid?" He laughed  
She stood up and pointed to him "you do it!"  
"I have the council to keep happy" he folded his arms across his stomach the tattoos on his arms matching her own "unless you would like that job?"  
She laughed at this siting with a bunch of decrepit vampires was about as much fun as being shot with your own weapon "I still don't want to do this"  
"Kie- sister" he walked to her placing a hand on her shoulder "nothing will happen whilst you are away I have low here and stein" he assured her.  
"I don't care" she snapped "we're the last of our line! Us and kaname are the last of the purebloods! You have no idea what having me there could do! You think those two would defend you or our home like I can? I doubt that- let them sort their own battles for once we owe the hunters nothing any more Sailen I have killed time and time again for them- please- I don't want to do this! I don't want to be placed into some human mixed academy I don't want to mingle with others like us- and I defiantly do not want to be in the same room as kaname kuran!"  
Sailen waited patiently for her rant to end before arching an eyebrow "are you finished?"  
She nodded once sternly teeth ground "yeah"  
"If you haven't forgot you are a hunter kie" he exhaled heavily rubbing the back of his neck where yet another tattoo was branded "just like our parents, like our grandparents you know what the Hanta name means to the hunter society- we're as old as they are"  
She looked away slightly ashamed- oh shit! She frowned what was wrong with her! Why was she acting like this? Her life was spent hunting her own kind, she was one of the best of course Toga would have come to her- of course she would have been chosen- the only vampire that held their trust completely- the only pure blood family who's lives had been intertwined with the society from the beginning- one of the only purebloods left- we're a dying race her mind breathed  
"Kie" he breathed softly "you've just been out of the game for a while- he wants you to watch kaname, this is all what he wants from you"  
"And killing rouge level E in the surrounding town?" She tilted her head  
He laughed "and that"  
"How long for?"  
"Until toga's mind is put at ease- he says he has enough on his mind"  
She looked away tapping her foot impatiently "I see"  
He eyed her warily before speaking "is that a ... Yes? You'll do it?"  
She crouched down pulling the suitcase from beneath her bed placing it on the mattress before walking to her draws, her back to Sailen, she may not have owed the hunters anything not now- but her brother, she owed him everything.  
" I'll do it" she breathed softly glancing over her shoulder  
"Good- I'll make the arrangements" he slowly walked away his shoes clicking on the flooring.  
Kie ran her tongue over her lip and sighed scooping up a handful of cloths dropping it into the suitcase "what the fuck have you got yourself into this time!" She hissed.

Cross academy.

The drive to the academy was long, and boring especially with stein driving "are you okay?" Sailen asked for the at least the 50th time.  
She smiled nodding once " I'm fine- you keep asking"  
He laughed jabbed her arm playfully "it'll be fine you know- you may even enjoy it" She glared "or maybe not"  
Her smile was halfhearted, she looked tired her skin pale, the steely blue of her eyes piercing in the dim lighting, her blonde hair was short to her collar bones fanning out around her features her thick fringe still concealing one eye sharp layers flicking forward as she moved adjusting her jacket zipping it further up, brushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear revealing an assortment of piercings her neck tattoo just faintly visible from where he sat, his eyes lay on the chain around her neck, "you still wear it?" He pointed  
Kie ran her fingers over and pulled the amulet free from her clothing the cross was her mothers it was a disabling charm which she gave to each of her children that reacted with the tattoos "so do you Salien- I've seen it"  
They looked from each other "they really didn't trust us did they" his fingers brushed the symbols on his forearm  
Kie shrugged "we'll never know what they thought- what's the point of living in the past? They're dead that's all that counts whatever they did while they lived doesn't matter now"  
He smirked, nodding in agreement "I know"  
They felt the car veer left as it pulled into the gates "we're here" stein breathed his Russian accent thick before leaving the car.  
the door opened to their side the towering man motioned to her softly to exit before moving to the boot of the car gathering her suitcases, she sighed looking at the cross academy before back to her brother who was now standing beside her, he nodded to her side at the approaching three people "that's Cross" he breathed kie nodded his blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail his glasses glinting in the sunlight, his smile wide "the two with him are his -children?" He arched an eyebrow at her "kind of, the girl, Yuki, is his I think" she was small and thin her dark hair cut short her darker eyes wide shining with enthusiasm, "the boy is Zero kiryu" he kie noted was hot, dark intense violet eyes boring into her, silver hair falling over his features dark tattoo on his neck this 'human' wasn't going to stay that way for much longer that symbol was designed to slow a transformation or to stop a transformed vampire from becoming a danger... Hmm her mind mused interesting, he glared slightly at her narrowed eyes taking him in.  
"As in-" She breathed  
He nodded "Only survivor of the attack"  
Her eyes narrowed "I see"  
Cross came to a halt in front of them with a grin Yuki smiling softly, zero however the glare he held would turn anyone to stone but then again kie reasoned his hatred toward her kind would be monumental after his family was slaughtered- she knew hers was "ahh!" Cross clapped " you made it here"  
Salien smiled "this is kie Hanta" he motioned to his sister who bowed slightly in introduction before flicking her hair back from her eyes before smiling softly.  
"My you two have changed!" Cross grinned quickly hugging kie who froze in shock her brother chuckling "what a fine young lady you have become" he beamed  
She half smiled "thank you"  
"I always forget which of you is older" he eyed them both with a grin taking in how similar they were the hair colour the eyes the smile  
Kie motioned to Salien "Salien by six minutes" she saw the grimace from zero and averted her eyes from the handsome boy his stunning violet gaze unwavering.  
" aww!" He clapped again grinning clasping his hands as his eyes widened "your parents must have been so proud"  
The twins glanced to each other and sighed in unison "they must of" Salien exhaled heavily.  
Cross turned to his two children and motioned to the vampire pair "these are the Hanta twins, they are very important-" he frowned " Hanta are purebloods the only others except that of kaname- Salien is a member of the council of ancients"  
The twins swallowed heavily at the looks kie ran a hand through her hair biting her lip before exhaling heavily nice one cross her mind hissed, "will you be staying for the tour?" Cross pressed softly to Salien who stared at his sister with torn features, deep in thought- he quickly looked to the headmaster and softly shook his head glancing to the car before checking his watch he noted the time and sighed " I'm afraid not- I have some matters to attend to"  
Cross nodded sadly "I'm sorry to hear that" he motioned to her bags "zero, Yuki if you wouldn't mind" the girl moved fast picking up one zero glared at the headmaster before moving kie quickly stepping into his path "I'll get this one" her hand quickly seized the handle throwing it over her shoulder relief washing through her how would she explain half a tonne of weaponry? Zero frowned his eyes filled with malice he stepped back following as the headmaster moved walking into the academy doors kie looked to her brother and arched an eyebrow Yuki smiling softly waiting for her "keep out of trouble kie!" He warned winking before walking to the car glancing back at her once "don't make me come back for you"  
She laughed waited until Yuki turned around and stuck her fingers up at him "screw you old man" she laughed following the dark haired woman.

The tour in all took about 40 minutes the headmaster was very specific about behaviour and about his explanation for the guardians aka Yuki cross and zero kiryu using force if they had too.  
Kie of course on campus would be on her best behaviour, they showed her around campus but of course with it being daytime the humans were everywhere and of course they recognised a night student instantly which meant a lot of swooning boys and jealous girls- kie kept her head down tried to avoid eye contact and stuck close to the headmaster she exhaled heavily brushed her hair back and frowned at the gasp from behind her zero had stopped staring at that tattoo his mind reeling.  
kie rolled her eyes continued walking she had noted his tattoo already the human was either on the verge of turning or had already it was a protection measurement a one that would either save his or some poor humans life, much like her own- they came to a halt at the gates of the moon dorm "this is where you will be staying" cross informed her " I have already informed them of your arrival-" as he spoke the Gates opened revealing two male vampires one was small and blonde his hair messy wide green eyes boring into her his smile widening as they ran her over, the other was tall his blonde hair messy and wild his eyes were dark brown laying on her his smile was coy almost smug "right on cue" cross laughed stepping aside to let them pass, the smaller blonde bowed slightly to her  
"Kie Hanta" he breathed "it's a pleasure to meet you" She nodded once curtly in response before smiling at him "I am ichijo takuma- and this is kain Akatsuki"  
the taller man bowed his head  
"it's a pleasure" she grinned "I apologise for my impromptu arrival"  
"Oh-" ichijo rubbed his neck "don't worry about it- it's fine"  
Kain laughed "yeah it's no problem- we were up anyway"  
She smiled her hand on her bag tightening as she looked passed their shoulder at the moon dorm "what would you like us to call you? Lord kaname is inside"  
She cringed took a step back and frowned "my name is kie-"  
"But-"  
She swallowed hard and sighed "I don't take no title ichijo- I am simply kie"  
Kain and ichijo looked to each other and nodded "okay then"  
Kain walked to Yuki and took the bag from her easily carrying it "we'll show you to you're room"  
Kie looked to cross and the others before bowing and smiling "thank you- i guess I'll see you guys around"


	2. Chapter 2

**well here it is chapter 2! This is kie's first night class and her introduction to most of the characters how will they react to the lost pureblood? How will kaname react to her? **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh and disclaimer I dont own vampire knight or characters except kie and Salien!**

_**chapter 2- fitting in **_

The moon dorm was lavish in its decor designed to be pleasing to the eyes of the vampires within, vampires who were used to elegance due to them were from aristocratic families.  
Kie stood in the lounge with a few of the moon dorms inhabitants who seemed too keen on meeting her they stared whispering amongst themselves examining her, she sighed perched on the edge of a settee as the vampire named aido walked to her bowing in greeting "i apologise but I thought all of your family was wiped out"  
She looked to him and swallowed softly before smiling "we should have been, myself and my brother were taken to safety"  
Aido nodded once in understanding "I see"  
"So you're a pureblood?" The girl Ruka pressed from where she sat opposite still examining kie in her dark cloths, the way they hugged her lithe frame the way her hair shone in the light, her face the scars on her cheek three delicate nail marks raked into her flesh, her eyes the ice cold aura they held the way they seemed to burn with an intense overtone- Ruka frowned she was wild, and secretive- everything about her screamed danger and yet her face, the emotions mapped into her set proved her to be nothing but lost.  
Kie stared at Ruka and nodded to her question "I am"  
"And you choose to come here- to cross academy-"  
"What are you saying?" Kie responded sharply  
Ruka's eyes narrowed "do you not think its a bit conspicuous- the only other place where a known pureblood is and you-"  
"Ruka enough" the voice was sharp causing the entirety of the room to turn and look at the man descending the staircase kie felt her insides squirm slightly kaname her mind whispered.  
Ruka's head dropped "I apologise lord kaname"  
Kaname laughed softly walking into the lounge "it's not I that you need to apologise to Ruka it's miss Hanta"  
She frowned looked to kie and smiled softly "I'm sorry"  
Kaname eyed kie wearily before smiling extending a hand "I am kaname kuran, it is a pleasure to meet you kie Hanta" she shook his hand aware of the tension growing in the room "it is something of a wonder to meet another pureblood in person"  
She looked away their connection dropping "there's not a lot of us kaname, myself and Salien keep away from-"  
"The world" he nodded sadly his red brown eyes still burning into her, he ran a hand through his dishevelled dark hair and sighed "with level E running rampant at the moment it is a safer route, although I'm surprised to see someone of your stature willing to join a human based academy"  
She laughed softly at this flicking her hair back from her eyes those scars more apparent "I have no qualm with the humans" she shrugged slightly "that night when all hope was lost when my family was torn apart- when nothing but darkness engulfed everything I ever loved it was a human that saved my own and salien's life"  
"I understand" he breathed placing a hand on her shoulder much to the dislike of Ruka who turned her back "welcome to the cross academy kie, welcome home" kaname smiled  
Kie stood up her eyes flicking over each of the vampires smiling faces and bowed "thank you"  
kaname grinned in response he was going to like having her around, another pureblood another with his own ideals perhaps this was the way it was supposed to be... Two fighting for the intermingled lives of humans and vampires to be fully connected and accepted- but it was too soon to see if kie Hanta was all that she seemed if not then at least she was something to enjoy looking at however if so- her brother being a council member was a huge part of any plans for the future- if her time here went well if there were no slip ups then perhaps Salien could be the tool needed in order for more academy's like this one to open all over the world kaname grinned internally these two Hanta surviving could become one of the best events to happen.  
Kie ran her tongue over her bottom lip and smiled as kaname moved away ascending the stairs once again he turned almost at the top "oh and kie- your uniform is on your bed"  
She nodded "thank you" he smiled disappearing into the corridor, the other vampires nodded to her their curiosity sated and slowly moved away to get ready for night class.  
Kie made her way to her own room and quickly closed herself in, she rubbed her temples locking the door before moving to her bags on her bed the growing need for blood was pulsing in her veins, her throat burned her chest heaving- she was finding it hard to swallow, kie frowned forcing herself to breathe steadily her hands balled into fists as she made her body react to her minds wishes, she ran a tongue over her protruding fangs and glared she hated this! hated not being able to sate the thirst a thirst that was unquenchable as it was for all purebloods, constantly battling against the need, against the hunger.  
She moved to her bag containing her Weapons and fished around the outside pockets pulling out a small black box containing her blood tablets, quickly moving to the bathroom turning the Tap on as she took one of the small white pills out she glared at herself in the mirror at the crimson in her eyes at the animalistic taint overtaking her, she placed the box down on the counter and quickly tore her jacket free dropping it too the ground her tattoos glowing slightly, this was why they were there- to stop her before she did something stupid of course her training would make her end her own life before she had a chance to hurt anyone.  
Kie lurched forward retching over the sink her stomach knotting painfully as she gagged bringing nothing but water up- she grasped the blood pill tightly, shoving it into her mouth forcing it to the back of her tongue before ducking down putting her mouth under the stream of water and swallowing a mouthful back struggling to keep it down, her body shuddering.  
It was an instant reaction the pill working instantly her body slowly relaxed from its rigid state kie groaned wiped the tears from her eyes and dropped to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest the tattoos slowly returned to black the hunger subsiding back to only a dull ache her eyes switching back to their original colour.  
It took a few minutes before Kie felt able to move she swallowed hard forcing herself up using the wall as support she moved to her bed staring at the uniform she ground her teeth quickly stripping off her cloths placing the outfit on.  
she sighed standing In front of the mirror, the pleated white skirt was short and somewhat revealing, she tilted her head pulling on her over the knee black socks before turning to grab her black shirt she opened the top buttons exposing the slightest bit of flesh before slipping the white jacket on leaving it open revealing her sinewy frame she sighed pulling the sleeves down concealing her tattoos adjusting the collar before sighing heavily pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail she arched an eyebrow due to her layers it was impossible to tie it all back still her fringe fell over her face the short layers fanning out concealing the sides of her face but still it was a good look.  
She looked to the black boots and shook her head slightly going to dig through her bags finding her own ankle boots and putting them on fasting the silver buckles in place before returning to the mirror once more.  
She smiled pulled her socks up higher, fastened a button in the middle of her jacket before tying the red ribbon that adorned the breast of the jacket into a delicate bow, she gave herself another once over happy with the overall result and headed for the door exhaling heavily.  
Ichijo gasped as he ran into her sending kie's body heavily against the door handle she quickly regained herself rubbing her hip which had cracked painfully against the metal.  
"I'm so sorry" he flushed "are you okay"  
She laughed pulled her door shut and nodded "I'm fine"  
He looked to where her hand lay on her hipbone and shook his head "I'm really sorry- I wasn't looking where I was going"  
Kie touched his shoulder softly "trust me I'm fine don't worry it was an accident"  
He blushed his wide eyes burning into her as they ran down her frame before he quickly cleared his throat "are you going to the gates?"  
She nodded "yeah"  
"I'll walk with you I think everyone else is already there"  
She smiled at this nodding in agreement "okay" they slowly started to walk  
"So is this the first academy you've been to?"  
Kie looked to him and bit her lip softly "yeah- it's different"  
He looked at her thoughtfully "has it always been just you and your brother?"  
"Yeah, I mean we had tutors and things like that but Salien is he's like a father as well as a brother if you know what I mean" she half smiled "because of what and who we are people tended to keep away and that's the way we liked it"  
"I see" he opened the front door for her she stepped out and smiled at the setting sun the air filled with warmth "so what changed? Why decided to come to an academy now?"  
She smirked at him "I was bored" she lied "Salien is always away and our 'guardians' are no fun" she sighed before shrugging slightly "actually I think it was more that We are the last of the Hanta's why should we hide away any longer? I should enjoy life who knows what will happen in the future"  
He laughed at this as they approached the gates "I think I understand"  
The eyes of the others fell on them kie looked away with a blush as their gazes ran her up and down she could heard screams and looked to the others who laughed at her confusion "it's the day class students" kaname smiled she frowned at this.  
Aido laughed patted her shoulder "relax the guardians will keep them back" the vampires laughed at this all except kaname who turned away.  
"Yeah sure they will" kain laughed quickly stopping at the glare kaname shot his way  
"Yuki does a good job" he uttered as the Gates began to open, kie swallowed hard at the hordes of screaming men and women, Yuki attempting to hold them back as zero simply stood and glared that seemed to be enough for them not to go near him, she laughed at this, the night class began to walk kie kept pace with ichijo keeping to his side she flickered her eyes to the crowd before meeting zero's brooding gaze her eyebrows drawing together- kiryu...  
She quickly tore her eyes from him and sighed "oo! Look new girl!" She dropped her stare to the floor as the whispers and whistles started men and women alike ogling her, she looked to the others aido and kain showboating blowing kisses and waving. Kie laughed at this heard Yuki shouting shoving people back none seeming to pay her any heed kie smiled at her she quickly smiled back before returning to pushing the girls back she noted the way kaname smiled at yuki the way he touched her shoulder in greeting, the way Yuki blushed staring after him as the night class disappeared from view.  
"You shouldn't do that" Ruka warned aido  
Aido laughed in response "it's harmless- live a little"  
"Humph" she folded her arms angrily "you get them all worked up-"  
"It's just a tease" ichijo laughed "Ruka it's earned them some nicknames that's all"  
"Exactly, we're supposed to be-"  
"Respectable?" Aido stuck his tongue out at her "even if I didn't they would still love me"  
Kie smiled rolling her eyes "what nicknames did they give you?" She pressed softly  
"I am Idol" aido laughed before pointing to kain "and wild"  
She laughed "wow- pretty cool"  
Aido laughed placing a hand on her back "was that sarcasm?" He prodded her side playfully "pretty women shouldn't be sarcastic"  
She looked at him playfully nudging him away "and handsome vampires shouldn't tease" she winked making him laugh  
"Are you two finished?" Ruka frowned  
Kie had to admit this wasn't too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay chapter 3 has arrived- here you find out what happened to kie as a child and why she is accepted by the hunters this is her recapping the terrible events that took her parents and destroyed her family. also find out her true reason for being placed into the cross academy.**

**'true shot' is mine, kie is mine along with Salien! No touchy- however cpire knight and it's characters are not mine **

**Enjoy!**

**chapter 3- blood **

Class was boring in fact more boring than her tutor back at home however the pupils were good, cracking jokes taking about idle things, sharing gossip about the day class about the lengths they'd go to just to get a glimpse of a night student after hours.  
Kie sat on a desk laughing as aido finished his tale about last years ball and how he ended up pinned against a wall by a group of day students who were trying to steal his jacket "see what I have to contend with?" He laughed  
Kie rolled her eyes "being you must be really hard"  
"Sarcasm again!" He laughed loudly shaking his head "you'll give me a complex"  
She cocked her head and exhaled heavily kain handing her a lollipop "thanks"  
He smirked "no probs"  
Kie quickly tore the wrapper off and popped the lolly into her mouth "so can you see yourself staying?" Ichijo smiled  
She turned to face him and shrugged slightly "perhaps-"  
"Perhaps?" Aido mused "just perhaps? now that you've seen me how can you even consider leaving?"  
"It's because she's seen you that she wants to leave" kain teased they all laughed at this.  
She could feel the eyes on her and turned to see kaname staring at her from where he sat by the window his eyes that odd red brown entrapping he smiled at her softly, her swallow was loud, she quickly averted her gaze and stood up hopping off the desk top "I need some air" she breathed walking away heading for the doors sucking on the cherry lollipop.  
She walked through the corridor embracing the cool air that whipped around her frame from the open balcony at the end of the hallway she took a step back before launching forward darting out of the window using the balcony wall as leverage and flipped down landing lightly on the balls of her feet her boots clacking, she smiled up at the three story drop and started walking through the tree's she sighed dropped the lolly to the floor, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets.  
Kie looked up to the moon and sighed already she missed home, missed being able to run through the grounds at night to scale the walls and drop from the rooftop.  
Kie looked around before beginning to run again with every footstep her booted feet chinged with the motion, she turned heading for the tallest tree and jumped catching hold of a branch and easing herself up feeling her shoulder muscles pull, she swung her legs over the side as the wind whipped around her frame knotting her hair making her shudder even through her jacket the cold climbed into her bones.  
Kie exhaled heavily and frowned kaname he seemed too smooth, the perfect vampire wanting to live in conjunction to every rule, wanting to dissolve the barrier between humans and vampires... Of course that would never be- that line was there for a reason even the most stable of vampire can be overcome by bloodlust- even those that trained to restrain their need can flip, that line has saved and will continue to save countless lives and never could that divide be lifted, never would herself nor her brother ever allow the council to pass that new decree never would her family or many of the other families allow that to happen.  
Kie ground her teeth her time at cross academy would take monumental restraint, purebloods could never taste human blood not without changing the one they fed off... Having so much of them around her every day would be a challenge even to her will.  
Then there was the kiryu boy and his protective tattoo... That was something she would have to keep and eye on considering he was a day class student, her hunters mindset would refuse to allow her to overlook that threat- of course cross would know whether or not he would tell her of his reason for not being placed in the night class is a different matter.

Kie returned to the moon dorm a few hours later, she crossed through the empty lounge and up to her room heading straight for her bed pushing the cases onto the floor quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a vest top before scrambling under the covers her face pressed into the pillow she was tired... Exhausted. faintly through the hazy tiredness she pulled the bobble from her hair before embracing the darkness.

Kie yawned as she awoke, the sunlight streaming through the windows- she groaned climbing out of bed standing looking at her suitcases which she narrowly avoided tripping over. Slowly she began to unpack her cloths hanging them neatly in her wardrobe folding her pyjamas and placing them into the set of draws beside her bed along with her underwear and other essentials before stuffing the empty case under her bed.  
Kie frowned at the duffle before moving to it unzipping the zipper and biting her lip at the weapons within her leg holster, chest wrap and chest holster, anti-vampire gun the one and only 'True shot' left in existence, a gun that not only seemed to have its own will but the power to refuse every command she wished upon it if it so wanted, the gun itself landed her in as much trouble as it could, her mother told her that weapons like this only chose you when ready- when it is time for the one wielding it to show their true self.  
She had Laughed back then 'it's only a gun' she had responded 'it is I who chooses what to shoot' her mother had promised her she'd understand And that night- the night of the slaughter she did.

Kie frowned closing her eyes she remembered it all too well the group had moved through the house effortlessly some anti-pureblood fanatics humans and vampires working together to rid the world of her kind.  
They slaughtered everyone from her grandparents to cousins, she could see Salien see her parents running to the armoury- she ran quick taking a different route bursting through the Back door and stopped at the scream of gunshots she stared wide eyed as her mother dropped to the floor- the gun she was holding skidding along to kie's feet... She saw the man advancing toward her mothers crumpled form- watched her cry out to her children.  
kie raised the gun at the vampire tried to shoot through the fear and nothing... The gun simply glowed no matter how hard she pulled the trigger it wouldn't accept her as it's wielder... She saw her mothers eyes- the soft knowing smile 'it chooses you' kie swallowed hard saw Salien and her father- her father running toward his wife hurling the male vampire out of the way more of them approaching he looked to kie his dark eyes burning with anger long dark hair falling over his face, matted with blood "run!" He roared through the gun fire blood exploding from his back- splattering the walls landing on his children's skin- kie cried out trying to shoot the gun her hands shaking her anger overtaking her fear she roared in anger grabbing the rod from the wall at her side and launching forward smashing the shooting vampire in his face electricity crackling- she looked to her parents and cried out again all of her training for this! For to be able to do nothing! All the hours of agony- to fail? She felt the angry tears as they dropped down her cheeks- her breaths rapid, she turned quick launched the rod into another's stomach twisted the handle the tip becoming a sharp point, her brother watched horrified as she spun it effortlessly slicing through the woman's thigh bringing it back into the mans chest blood hitting her face, she ground her teeth her tattoos glowing red.  
she dived forward latching onto the woman sinking her fangs deep into her neck the woman thrashed lashing out her nails raked down kie's cheek splitting her flesh open as warm hot blood pooled into her mouth she guzzled back a mouthful before ripping her fangs from the woman's flesh launching her elbow into her temple knocking her out.  
She sat her hands covering her face her parents lifeless bodies staring at her- the gun glinting from where she dropped it, she could hear the shots echoing through the house- her older siblings would be dead... Everyone dead.  
Her body trembled, she felt the hand on her shoulder her brothers arms suddenly around her "we need to leave kie"  
She inhaled deeply they were so different back then to young and innocent to be dragged into a mess like that, but still strong enough to survive when everyone else had failed.  
She took her brothers hand grabbed the gun to this day she couldn't understand why she took the 'true shot', and began to walk through the desolated house- "hey!" Kie froze turning her gun pointed- her blood soaked hair dropped down concealing her features her eyes blood red the wounds on her cheek stung painfully.  
"Kie wait-" Salien grabbed her arm "its Toga"  
Kie didn't speak- simply lowered her head, the gun dropping from her grasp she felt toga's hand grasp her chin making her look at him to examine the damage making sure it wasn't her eye- he motioned behind them "tell the council that two survived the attack"  
"There's no one else" Salien breathed tears falling.  
Toga shook his head sadly "I'm afraid not"  
Salien's hand found kie's- she broke free of his grasp and turned from them inhaling deeply the smell of blood in the house overpowering "I want to leave" she breathed her voice lifeless.  
Toga frowned at the children- this would change them... He had lost some great assets to the hunter community but kie surviving proved her worth; for now she would grieve but in the years to come she would become a fantastic hunter- a one that he could use to his advantage.

Kie suddenly snapped back to reality taking hold of the gun and sighing slipping it under her pillow before gathering the rest up and placing them in the bottom of her wardrobe. She sighed headed into the bathroom switching the shower on testing the water temperature before stripping off and stepping under the cool spray.  
Kie quickly washed her hair and stepped out wrapping a towel securely around her frame before exiting the bathroom she threw on a set of cloths, skin tight dark red trousers with a black vest top adorned with an intricate tribal cross across the breast, she pulled on a pair of black and white sneakers before sighing heavily slipping her leather jacket on.  
Kie quickly dried her hair tying back, her tattoo revealed, before exiting her room.  
The lounge was brimming some of the vampires she had never met, she nodded in greeting to the smiling faces and stalked over to the main door exiting the moon dorm next time she thought I'll just use the window-  
She moved quick picking up pace into a run using the wall as leverage and scrambling over the top landing softly- yet instantly regretting her decision she quickly looked away pulling her collar up higher oh fuck! Her mind screamed as the day class pupils eyed her with gaping mouths.  
She bowed walked quickly heading for the academy building, she needed to find cross he owed her some explanations hell toga owed her some explanations!  
"Hey isn't that the new girl?"  
She arched an eyebrow bowing "what's her name kie?"  
She could feel all the eyes, it made her cringe- she turned to frown as she turned back her shoulder connected into a guys chest his books dropping onto the floor "hey-" he stopped instantly his eyes running along her  
She smiled softly ducked down to aid him in picking them up "oh it's okay"  
"I'm sorry"  
He swallowed hard brushing his dark hair back behind his ear, his wide hazel eyes bright as his cheeks flushed "you're the new girl from night class aren't you?"  
She nodded standing up handing him his last book back catching sight of the title "it's a good book-"  
He looked at it and flushed "Edgar Allan Poe" he nodded before clearing his throat "I'm isani oninji"  
She smiled in response "Kie Hanta" she began to walk "nice to meet you"  
He stood dumbstruck for a moment before waving "you too"  
Kie exhaled heavily coming to the doors of the main building, kie stepped inside and quickly skirted up the stairs keeping as far away form the humans as possible she darted across the corridors and came to a halt outside of Cross's office quickly knocking and entering inside, he looked up from his desk and beamed at her "kie!" He exclaimed "what do I owe the-" the steely glare was enough to halt him in his tracks  
"When were you going to tell me about zero kiryu?"  
"What?"  
She slammed the door shut and removed her jacket exposing her tattoo's "you seriously think I wouldn't know what that is tattooed on his neck!"  
Cross faltered hiding his face behind his hands "you can be quite scary miss Hanta"  
She growled "why is he still in day class!"  
"He's newly-"  
"Liar-"  
"Oh" cross sighed motioned for her to take a seat kie frowned slowly moved and sat down  
She frowned "I want an explanation"  
"He's not a danger"  
She laughed "sure- like every human turned vampire is stable"  
He exhaled heavily "he still retains his humanity kie- you of all people should understand this" She glared "you have been in contact with this all your life kie, you've seen the process you know how this works"  
"Does toga know?"  
"He does"  
"Bastard" she whispered "this is why he-"  
"It's one of the reasons you're here yes" cross sighed "zero will turn fully and soon kie, you are his unofficial guardian, next to Yuki who no doubt will want to protect him"  
"You want me to watch-"  
"To stop him from doing anything stupid" cross corrected.  
She looked away "this is messed up"  
"Imagine how he feels" cross sighed "now do you understand your purpose?"  
"Inside eyes and a protector" she breathed shaking her head "you should have been straight with me"  
"toga said you'd figure it out yourself"  
She half smiled before frowning at cross who grinned at her "why'd you give up hunting?"  
His eyes widened "what?"  
"You gave up hunting to try and bring humans and vampires together why? It doesn't fit right in my mind"  
He smirked at her leaning back in his chair "why do you kill your own kind?" He pressed in return "do you not feel an affinity for them?"  
She frowned "that's different"  
"Is it? You kill vampires and yet you are one?" He smiled "I was sick of killing instead why not try and bring the two rivals together as one?"  
"Because then they are still rivals"  
"Or do they become simply one entity?"  
"No they don't- we stay separate- the humans can't know about us so what's the-"  
"It's breaking them in easy"  
She shook her head and stood up "do you always disarm questions with useless riddles?"  
He laughed "usually"  
kie rolled her eyes and headed to the door turning to cross "I'll give you a report tomorrow"  
He nodded "then I shall see you tomorrow miss Hanta- and by then I shall have an assignment for you"  
She nodded exiting the room slipping her jacket back on with a frown damn it cross! She had to smile though that man could batter anyone's mind with his ramblings.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is it chapter 4- kie's protective side toward zero comes out! Aww- she is finally a fully fledged member of the academy and has the affection of none other than- shh I'm not telling!**

**enjoy! **

**Chapter 4- disturbance!**

Chapter 4

Kie stood outside of the head teachers office for a long time gathering her thoughts before eventually beginning to move. She sighed zipping her jacket halfway before running her fingers along her chain pulling the talisman out before concealing it within her clothing once again, she turned her head slightly as she crossed onto the staircase aware of the eyes on her she turned fully to arch an eyebrow at zero folding her arms across her chest as he approached her " you're breaking the rules" he hissed into her ear stopping at her side one hand grasping her bicep pinning her bask against the railing, she saw his other hand twitch edging to where his gun was concealed beneath his jacket holstered against his chest, she ground her teeth she knew that gun; just from the handle she could tell that weapon a mile off "you going to shoot me with the bloody rose right here?" She breathed "just calm down"  
He sneered at her his violet eyes gleaming from beneath his cascade of silver hair being in this close of a proximity she noted that he was more handsome than she originally thought, his tall lithe frame dwarfing hers "don't tell me what to do" he snarled into her ear his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of that tattoo once again  
"You're causing a scene" she breathed turning to make the situation less conspicuous, he didn't move not even when her face was inches from his, she heard the whispering begin "everyone in this room is wondering why you've got me pinned against the railing"  
He frowned at this dropped his hand from her bicep but didn't step away "and I'm wondering why a night class student is here-"  
"What with all these humans?" She chuckled " give me a break- I couldn't even if I wanted to" she pushed him back began walking down the stairs, he instantly caught up with her as soon as they exited the doors he grabbed her again "why were you here?" he demanded the malice in his eyes made her heart thrum loudly he was hot when he was angry  
She half smiled broke his hold easily much to his displeasure "I'm not you're enemy zero" she frowned walking from him "remember that"

A week later-

Kie had kept her eyes keen on zero watching him as everyday he seemed to be in a worse state. The charm was failing that much was noticeable, she watched him from the shadows watched the way the pain made him double over- the way every time he brought the blood tablet to his mouth he would gag.  
She felt for him- but it was inevitable, at the rate he was deteriorating he would strive toward bong a level E and soon.  
Kie yawned for the fifteenth time within half an hour and stretched out her new vampire friends laughing "do you ever sleep?" Aido laughed  
She shrugged slightly "bad dreams"  
"Ha- wait what-"  
"You get nightmares?" Ichijo pressed softly,  
She nodded yawning again, it seemed everyone was struck on her except that of Ruka who seemed more than happy to simply glare at her and everyone who spoke to her.  
Kie pulled her knee up to her chest, resting her chin on it smiling at the excited vampires faces after all it was st xocolatl's day and they seemed more than happy about it.  
"How many do you think you'll get this year?" Kain pressed grinning at aido  
"The most same as every year" he boasted  
Kie frowned "what's the deal with St xocolatl's day anyway?"  
They all turned to look at her "you don't know what it is?"  
She shook her head "no why?"  
"It's where you give chocolates as a token of affection to the man you like"  
She arched an eyebrow "and women actually go for this?"  
"Yeah!"  
She laughed "wow that's sad"  
"You never know you might even get some" aido grinned at her  
She stuck her tongue out "doubt it!"  
Kaname was the last into the lounge he straightened out his tie and smiled to them "are we ready?" Kaname's eyes lay on her dark and stormy she smiled softly in response dropping her gaze from him yet still noting the playful smile- he motioned to the door,  
"yep" aido grinned following after him kie looked to ichijo and walked with him as was usual for the pair.  
"Just a warning it gets a bit manic" he smiled  
She flicked her blue flames gaze to him and arched an eyebrow "well this will be fun then"  
He put an arm over her shoulders "just walk and smile" he winked dropping contact as they approached gate the women screaming as per usual.  
The gates opened to rows of perfectly lined women waiting behind gates, the night class males taking up their spaces as Yuki gave out her strict warnings.  
kie stood at the side resting her back against the wall watching as the gift giving began her smile evident as the men were ladened with enough chocolate to sink a ship she giggled at the vows of love at the pushing and shoving all wanting to be at the front.  
Her eyes slid to where zero stood his hands in his pants pockets, her smile soft almost coy her eyes burning into him, she was aware of the flash in those stunning purple eyes as he gazed back at her, she exhaled heavily and began to walk away leaving him with a confused look she had to smile to herself.

Kie inhaled deeply stepping into the class room, she was tired not from nightmares but from the lack of sleep her hunter assignments left her with- she spent her nights here and her days in the surrounding town hunting level E and by god did her body feel it!  
Her gun was still being flighty even after all these years it was rejecting her, obviously she was doing something wrong or ... Not being true to herself whatever her mother meant by that! Which mainly meant hand to hand combat leading to a new array of bruises and claw marks on the plus side it sated her hunger for blood- a fresh supply every day.  
Kie ran her tongue over her fangs and frowned, kaname still hadn't put a foot out of line other than wanting the human Yuki cross near him at all times and his utter hatred toward zero- it seemed she wasn't the only one to know his secret.  
She frowned her mind had ticked over for nights and now it was certain that the attack on his family by the 'pureblood princess' was defiantly when he acquired his bite, the tattoo was meant to prevent his change causing it to subdue the transformation but never fully eradicating it- it had lasted longer on him than most.  
She frowned at her work book and leaned back on the bench her back hitting the wood, a pureblood bite would make his thirst untameable and painful- to fight it as much as he did would have been agony especially if he did in fact have no tolerance for the blood tablet.  
Kie shook her head running her hands through her hair- pureblood bite her mind whispered pureblood... Hanta ... Blood of a pureblood.  
Kie's head hurt she looked up glancing around ichijo sat smiling at his chocolates reading the cards she smiled at him "oh you're back into the land of the living" he chuckled tossing her a small silver box wrapped with a delicate blue ribbon almost the exact same shade as her eyes, she frowned her fingers seizing the name tag 'kie, enjoy! - takuma ichijo' she bit her lip and grinned at him "thank you"  
He blushed continued looking through his card before flicking his eyes to kaname who sat to the side of them in an ornate wooden chair, his head resting on his palm the frown on his face evident seiren sat at the front flicking through her work book she turned to look as kaname spoke "where is everyone?" He pressed  
Ichijo frowned looked around "oh right no one else is here are they?" Kaname's eyes darkened that red brown even more intense  
Kie tilted her head and stood up stuffing the small silver box into her pocket "where are you going?" He pressed softly  
She smiled at him as he brushed the dark hair back from his eyes "I'm going to go and see what keeping our class mates"  
He nodded as she turned heading for the door, she darted down the corridor- had she missed something through her tiredness some event that her mind hadn't deemed important at the time- she frowned tried to think back was this about zero's idle threat toward kaname? Was this to do with what aido had told her?  
She flipped out of the balcony window twisted her body and began to run once again her eyes narrowed this was defiantly to do with zero kiryu- was this aido's form of revenge.  
She groaned ran faster darting through the woods she stood frowning across the stretch of water saw the shadows of the five missing vampires- their white cloths standing out against the greenery, she lurched forward her teeth ground together as her hair came loose from its bobble falling around her face.  
Kie watched as they broke free of the tree line Advancing on zero who at the sound of their feet ripped his gun free of its holster pointing it at Ruka and kain, she saw Shiki and Rima behind and aido standing in front, she sighed why was she surprised of course this was about the threat issued upon their most esteemed lord kaname.  
"Hello night class what do you want?" Zero breathed, he looked more dishevelled than usual  
Aido stared at him narrowing his eyes "you know you're a little cocky kiryu-"  
"You're just a human" Ruka spat "and the way you treat lord kaname-"  
Rima and Shiki looked to one another "we really doing this?" Rima pressed  
"Yeah but takuma said we should leave it alone" Shiki frowned  
Smart kie thought at least a few of these have brains  
"Look he's right hanabusa Ruka if lord kaname finds out he'll tare you apart" kain stepped into zero placing a hand on his arm "zero come on just put that-"  
Within an instant zero flipped kain over his shoulder the vampire hit the floor with an umph staring in shock up at the sky-  
"Hmm- come on then vampires I'm in a bad enough mood already" zero warned,  
Aido glared "see it's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky" kie frowned at the ice that branched out from his feet into a stream in zero's direction  
Kain slowly stood up brushing his hair back "well I did the best I could to play the good guy-" the tree behind him catching fire, the flames licking at the leaves "I'm not to blame for what happens next" with this kie emerged from the tree line and tutted loudly the eyes of the vampires fell on her she ran her tongue along her fangs and cocked her head at aido as she approached the centre of the circle standing in front of zero her arms folded across her chest as her eyes narrowed her hair falling around her face concealing her blood red eyes "kie- what are you-"  
She frowned at aido and shook her head "I think the better question is what are you doing" She cocked her head the tree behind aido shook wildly the bark snapping with loud cracks, kie fought through the urge to hold her head and instead smiled as the tree fell narrowly avoiding him she looked to each vampire "what are you all doing here?" She pressed waiting for an answer when none came she simply shrugged "I mean other than attacking a guardian- who happens to be a human!" She roared.  
"It wasn't-"  
She pouted "don't try lying to me Ruka- I heard everything" she unzipped her jacket began pacing slightly in front of where zero stood her eyes still red- she shrugged it from her shoulders revealing her tattoos and scars "but if you're all up for breaking some rules then so am I"  
The vampires frowned "she's a pureblood" kain muttered, zeros glare hardened  
"Oh!" Kie laughed dropping her jacket to the floor- the water behind her thrashed wildly waves spitting she cracked her neck "because I'm a pureblood that changes the game- what about the human you were about too..."  
"We'll leave-" aido began  
"What?" Ruka yelled  
She nodded "then go before I change my mind" the vampires gave each other a weary look, kie picked her jacket up the waters turning still again as she walked away from the scene- she heard Yuki's voice and smiled slightly.

Kie entered back into the class room and shook her head they were all back tails between their legs, kaname must have given them a good scolding. She took a seat at the edge of the room and listened "we can't help him not now" kaname frowned "that occurrence four years ago changed his life forever" kie shook her head at this... Why wasn't kaname telling them? This was something to do with Yuki and her connection with zero!


	5. Chapter 5

**this is chapter 5, will zero overcome his animalistic nature? Can kie help tame the beast or will she fail? **

**Chapter 5- kiss**

It seemed after last nights antics no one held apart from the usual any bad blood toward her.  
Kie and the rest of the night class sat in the lounge all wearing casual clothing for once, some in pyjamas some simply dressed down.  
"What's this all about?" She pressed quietly rubbing her eyes with the hell of her palms  
Ichijo looked to kaname who nodded poliety to seiren "very well thank you" she smiled in response  
"What!" Aido fumed "surprise dorm inspection"  
"What a pain-"  
"I don't mind its not like I have anything that I don't want them to see"  
Kie's stomach knotted get weapons! Oh shit!  
Kain and aido looked suddenly extremely guilty as the exited the room "is that about all the crap he's got in his room?" Kie whispered to ichijo  
He nodded laughing "yeah he thinks no one knows-"  
"Everyone does" Shiki rolled his eyes "He practically talks to the stuff"  
"Have you got anything prohibited?" Ichijo winked  
She shrugged "nope have you?"  
He shook his head "nah it's more trouble than anything else"  
Kaname disappeared up the staircase probably to oversee the clearing out of aido's room.  
Kie took her chance and darted up to her room quickly grabbing her gear she looked around for a hiding spot and groaned diving into the bathroom throwing open the cupboard under the sink and cramming everything inside before running to the small balcony she could see Yuki and zero, saw the girl jump up on the step and stop him in his tacks- from her stance it looked like she was giving him a ticking off whatever Over the fright was written on his features- kie watched as she tripped zero catching her saw the human move her hand grasping a small box 'blood tablets' she whispered softly as he grabbed them off her quickly scrambling up and leaving the dorms Yuki hot on his heels shouting.  
Kie frowned something was up and whatever it was it was part of her duty to act on it- fuck! She grunted running into the bathroom grabbing her leg holster and gun before jumping from the balcony pulling the hood of her jacket up and Over her hair, attempting to fasten the snap clasp around her thigh as she ran. The gun in her hand glinting in the sunlight- she inhaled deeply continuing on running following the pair.

Kie followed them into the town ducking into the shadows, she inhaled deeply steadying her fast breaths.  
Keeping tabs on both the human and the vampire was proving difficult, she picked up on zero first sitting inside a ramen bar, Yuki however shit! Kie hissed she clambered onto the roof of a nearby building and scaled the rooftops searching for the girl.  
It took a while, kie ducked back behind a chimney and wiped the sweat that beaded her brow.  
Yuki was on the move again following a child kie faltered dropping down onto the floor the child... Oh fuck!  
Between the pull of the level E on her senses and another pureblood presence she was stuck-  
She ran down a back street keeping her eyes firmly on Yuki her hand hovered on her pistol ready...  
Yuki handed the balloon over to the young boy her smile soft "hey this is yours" the boy reached out slowly at first before grabbing her wrist sharply- the level E's jaws opened- kie darted out as Yuki screamed throwing the boy away and began to run.  
Kie kept hot on her heels, following her to the abandoned bell tower, she doubled back trying to find a less conspicuous entrance- Yuki dived backward landing in a different part of the building kie losing sight of her. She could smell Yuki's blood strong and potent from the wound on her hand, she ran in the direction of the scent coming to a dead end Yuki was inside and running for her life if she died this was on her head!  
Kie smashed her fist off the wall to her side and began to move, there had to be another way in- a one that did not involve using her powers, that pain was enough.  
Kie mind hit overdrive everyone of her senses heightened, she heard the gunshot- stuck in the middle of the two- zero on one side fighting and Yuki on the other she ground her teeth the pureblood was too close- the stir of his aura pulled at her... Kaname! He was coming for Yuki- kie dropped down from the ledge running toward the gunshot she emerged out into a concrete yard of some sort dust and torn clothing littered the floor the smell of charred flesh lay in the air- even through the hustle and bustle she could hear fevered breaths her hand went to her gun pulling it from her holster, she was on high alert gasping as the bell rang out she looked up with a frown before running into the darkness of the desolate tower entrance...  
She heard that breathing again a pained gasping now- the bells were silent, making it so much more eerie.  
Kie's footsteps were slow and calculated the voices from above ceasing, their footsteps moving on and out of the building.  
Kie turned her gun raised those breaths not ceasing, she frowned saw light streaming through the floor hatch- his frame at the bottom of the ladders hands clasping his neck- "zero?" She breathed darting to him, he recoiled pushing at her sending her gun skidding away, she frowned grasped his thrashing arms and pinned them down at his sides her face in line with his, "zero" she repeated again slowly her voice low and soft, the light shone through his hair- she noted his eyes the crimson gaze his repulsed glare, his handsome face pale, sweat dripping down his temples making his fringe stick to his skin.  
"Get-off-me" he choked out  
She frowned her hands dropping, instantly he grabbed at her wrist bringing her fist it up to his mouth, kie stared in shock breaking his hold eyeing her cut knuckles the trickle of blood his fangs protruding, she narrowed her eyes at this.  
Her swallow was hard he advanced on her fast she gasped attempted to turn to grab her gun- his arm wrapped around her waist drawing her body back into his- her heart beat thudded loudly as she felt the ghost of his breath against her neck his lips connecting with her flesh beneath her ear his fangs instantly sinking in, her hands balled around his arm her gasp echoing through the darkness... Never had she been drained before... Never had someone drank her blood.  
She could hear him swallowing back her lifeblood felt the trail of warm stickiness as it trickled from his lips down her throat, the sensation made her body limp, her thought process weak- slowly he gulped back a final mouthful and retracted himself from her flesh with a groan his tongue lapping up the remaining droplets.  
His eyes returned back to their stunning violet, he watched her eyebrows draw together her body move slightly from where they embraced on the floor within an instant she slapped him hard bursting his lip.  
He smiled slightly at this, touching his now slightly fat lip his eyes flicking to hers which were filled with a mix of emotion her lips slightly parted her cheeks flushed.  
Kie stood up ran her fingers along the wound on her neck and narrowed her eyes at him, it took a long moment for zero to regain himself enough to stand up his cheek burned from her hit but other than that the hunger and the pain- the burning need had been sustained.  
"Kie-" she frowned stepped into him, he turned his face expecting another slap instead her hand seized his chin forcing him to look at her, she stared deep into those brooding violet eyes- stupid! bad tempered! blood stealing goddamn- half vampire! Her mind screamed! he frowned as she stepped onto her tiptoes the conflicting emotion scrolled through her features, and planted her lips against his causing a stunned gasp- his eyes closed he wasn't exactly sure how to react, kie felt her stomach knot, felt her heart lurch- the kiss lasted only a few seconds before she broke it turning to scoop up her gun and exiting the church into the sunlight zero stared after her- confused as hell.

A few hours later-  
Kie lay in bed her fingers brushing the bite mark adorning her neck- zero... He had done this and there was no stopping it... He wanted her blood and he took it yet for some reason she didn't hate him for it- he had stole from her drinking her back without another thought.  
She swallowed hard removed her hand from the raised puncture marks, however this did mean he was a danger this one uncontrolled act could become a strong of events that could destroy all the cross Casals worked toward...what If it was a human he turned on... What if it was Yuki... How would she defend herself against a bloodthirsty vampire.  
Kie ground her teeth trying to banish those thoughts... She groaned jumped out of bed quickly dressing grabbing her pistol and stuffing it into her waistband before running out of her room her booted feet skidding against the wood flooring, she grunted her shoulder hitting off the wall- she was late for class again.  
She jumped down the stairs landing heavily narrowly avoiding falling to her knees, aido and kain both looked to her "what's the hurry?" Kain muttered  
She smirked turning to them with a confused look "huh?"  
Aido glared at his glass filled with the soluble blood tablet "that smell" she whispered it was just the slightest hint a fragment that had managed to latch onto someone's clothing  
"Tell me about it" aido snapped freezing and unfreezing the blood tablet  
She arched an eyebrow shaking her head "did they cancel class?"  
"Yep" kain breathed slumping down beside aido  
Kie cocked her head "why? what happened?"  
"They wouldn't tell us- just ushered us out" kain shrugged  
Aido inhaled deeply "it was blood kain- don't act stupid"  
"Blood?" Kie took a seat opposite them, aido passed his glass to her leaning back his eyes burning as she took a drink  
He nodded "yeah- fresh blood the entire place stunk of it"  
He watched as kie ran a finger over her bottom lip before she sighed her fang digging into the flesh of her fingertip she could see him eyeing her wishing her to pierce the flesh although she'd never allow him to drink from her.  
Blood... Her mind whispered that smell... Yuki.  
Kie turned her face away and exhaled heavily not tonight... Let everything settle for the girl first- after an attack like that you don't want your brother trying to drain you dry.  
"Are you okay?" Aido asked softly  
Kie nodded taking another drink of the blood tablet smiled "I'm fine" she swallowed heavily and adjusted the way she was sitting "even better now class is canceled"  
"You would have been late anyway"  
She stuck her tongue out "I'm on time-"  
"When?"  
"Sometimes" she muttered with a laugh.


End file.
